Scream of Revolution
by RedandMoon
Summary: "Si vous lisez ceci, alors c'est qu'il me reste un espoir de vous prévenir. Vous m'avez vu mourir dans l'Arène et ma survie est une erreur. Je n'ai que quelques jours avant que le Capitole me retrouve et fasse disparaître avec moi les secrets qu'ils tentent de cacher. Je suis la Renarde, je vous en prie, aidez moi"
1. En vie

Coucou les amis, voici ma première fanfic, centrée sur les Hunger Games! Merci de la lire et de me laisser une review, bisou!

Je suis morte.

J'en suis presque sure. Ou du moins, j'étais morte.

Et pourtant je sens toujours l'air qui emplit mes poumons et mon cœur qui bat à vive allure. Je croyais pourtant qu'il s'était arrêté.

J'ouvre les yeux; je ne suis plus dans l'arène. D'ailleurs je ne vois que du fer, le plafond, les murs et la table sur laquelle je suis allongée sont en fer. Même la lumière est grise.

L'air est glacé, j'ai froid, surtout aux pieds. Je lève faiblement les bras et constate que je porte les mêmes vêtements que dans l'arène.

Je me redresse péniblement et une tornade de souvenirs, d'images et de cris me perce le crâne. Je cale ma tête entre mes genoux dans une vaine tentative de stopper le malaise lorsque je remarque un détail sur mes pieds nus : autour de mon orteil il y a une étiquette marquée d'un simple et sobre 5. Alors je comprends.

Autour de moi il y a des cadavres, des cadavres d'enfants, les cadavres des autres tributs.

Je suis dans la morgue des Hunger Games. Mais je suis vivante.

Je les reconnais tous, alignés sur des tables de fer identiques à la mienne. Effroyablement je les reconnais tous, le garçon du 4 avec sa plaie béante sur l'abdomen, la fille du 7 avec son cou lacéré, celle du 2 dont la nuque est brisée, la petite fille du 11 qui est couverte de sang et – est ce une fleur dans ses cheveux ?- et tant d'autres.

Voici ceux qui sont tombés pour le plaisir du Capitole, ceux qui étaient moins fort que leur cruauté. Mais que s'est il passé pour moi ?!

Je me rappelle avoir eu si faim. Je me rappelle de la fille et du garçon du district 12. Ils discutaient devant ma tanière –ma cachette creusée dans la terre- en ignorant tout de ma présence. Ils parlaient de récolter de la nourriture et à peine ces mots avaient étés prononcés que déjà j'avais prévu un plan pour m'approprier leurs vivres.

La fille à l'arc – fichu mal de tête, comment s'appelait elle ? Quelque chose en « is », Arthémis ? Non c'est vrai « Katniss, la fille du feu »- n'est nulle part dans la morgue.

Katniss voulait chasser de la viande j'aurais pu la voler mais elle avait un arc et une vue de faucon. Elle était trop dangereuse pour moi.

Cependant, le garçon aux yeux d'amoureux allait simplement cueillir des plantes. Et il n'avait qu'un poignard. D'ailleurs lui non plus n'est pas dans la morgue.

Je l'avais donc suivi aussi silencieusement que possible et il ne me remarqua pas. J'aurais pu le tuer en quelques secondes, il n'aurait eu aucune chance. Mais j'avais encore besoin de lui.

Le garçon s'arrêta devant des buissons de baies rouges et juteuses. Rien qu'à les voir j'en eu l'eau à la bouche. J'avais _si_ faim.

L'amoureux cueillit quelques baies et s'éloigna vers la rivière. Le temps m'était compté. Je devais prendre les baies et suivre sa trace, c'était primordial, une question de survie dans ces bois hostiles. Car la cueillette, ce n'est pas un problème en soi, mais être capable de savoir si des plantes peuvent sauver ou détruire la vie, ça m'est impossible. Je suis du District 5, les plantes n'y existent presque pas, contrairement au 12. Alors si le garçon savait quelles plantes manger, moi aussi je le pouvais.

J'étais si affamée que je me jetais sur le buisson sans hésitations. Les baies étaient douces et croquantes.

Et soudain.

La douceur devint acide et l'acide me brûla. L'air quitta mes poumons et mon cœur explosa. Oui, de la surprise et de la douleur. L'amusement parfait du Capitole. Et lorsque ma vue devient totalement noire et que je glisse vers le chaos, je souhaite de toutes mes forces de ne pas mourir.

Je m'approche des autres, glacés et silencieux. Ils sont tous véritablement morts. Alors pourquoi suis-je avec eux quand je me sens vivante ?

Soudain j'entends des voix et des pas qui approchent. Je me rue sur ma table, reprends ma position initiale et ferme les yeux. Mon esprit bouillonne.

Le Capitole a tant de secrets, mais ce qu'il m'arrive n'est pas normal. Les tributs tombent et ne se relèvent pas. _Mais que m'est il arrivé ?_ Comment réagiront ils si ils apprennent ?

Les portes s'ouvrent et je me fige.

Je m'appelle Arya Lake. Je suis le tribut féminin du District 5 aux 74eme Hunger Games.

On m'appelle la Renarde, et je n'ai jamais été en plus grand danger.

- C'est dommage je l'aimais bien celui la !

La voix qui se lamente est nasillarde, aiguë et traînante comme si la femme qui parle était continuellement en train de mâchouiller du chewing-gum. Bref, une voix typique du Capitole.

- Oui moi aussi mais je préfère nettement Cato !

L'homme qui répond a une voix aussi dynamique qu'un escargot passé dans de l'huile puis dans de l'eau puis dans un micro-onde. Cela n'est qu'un détail, car soudain je sens sa présence _à coté_ du chariot sur lequel je suis allongée.

Oh mon Dieu, vont-ils m'examiner ?

Je m'apprête à sentir son regard sur moi et sa main saisir mon poignet. Encore quelques secondes et j'attaque. Quand soudain la femme pépie :

« -Qu'est ce que tu regardes ?!

-Rien…Rien, marmonne l'homme. Tu ne trouves pas que celle là est moins grise que les autres ?

Oh non. Je suis sure que les deux me regardent à présent.

- J'en sais rien, minaude la femme de sa voix agacée, c'est sûrement à cause des baies qu'elle a mangées…

Celle là n'imagine pas à quel point elle est proche de la vérité…

-…Ou alors c'est juste la couleur de ses cheveux qui fait cet effet. D'ailleurs je devrais également me les teindre en roux… peu importe tu as l'étiquette ?

Je n'aurais jamais cru penser cela de ma vie, mais l'idiotie et la futilité des habitants du Capitole vient de me sauver la vie.

Les deux adultes s'activent silencieusement et rapidement près de moi et j'entends leurs pas se diriger vers la sortie. Et leurs voix ne sont presque plus que des brides lorsque leur discussion devient intéressante.

-C'est étonnant que nous n'ayons toujours pas reçut l'ordre d'incinérer les corps… remarque l'homme curieux.

- Avec la situation actuelle dans les Jeux tu ne devrais pas être étonné que Seneca Crane ait autre chose à penser qu'une bande de machabbés encombrants…

Les portes se referment et je relâche ma respiration. L'adrénaline irradie de mes veines et je me jette instinctivement hors de mon chariot mortuaire. La morgue est presque la même, sauf qu'un nouveau corps repose au centre. Je n'ai pas besoin de m'approcher pour le reconnaître avec ses bras de géant, sa peau noire et son visage menaçant. Thresh du District 11 est mort. Son torse est transpercé d'une blessure énorme et sanguinolente Cato a encore frappé.

Mais soudain je sens le métal froid d'une lame contre mon cou.

-Ne bouge pas, me murmure une voix à mon oreille, je suis de ton coté.

Mon cœur bat à vive allure, je ne réfléchis plus. Je ne pense qu'à survivre. Alors j'agrippe la main de mon agresseur, me dégage de son emprise et tord sa main jusqu'à ce que le scalpel qu'il tenait tombe dans mes mains.

Je me retourne déterminée à le poignarder et je m'arrête stupéfaite.

Mon agresseur doit avoir dans les vingt ans, il porte une blouse blanche de médecin et surtout une arme a feu qu'il pointe sur moi.

-Ecoute, je ne te veux pas de mal, je te jure on est dans la même galère toi et moi.

Je ne dois pas le croire. Si il est médecin, alors il est du coté du Capitole. Et si je le laisse partir alors qu'il m'a vue vivante, je peux compter sur les doigts d'une seule main les secondes qu'il me reste à vivre.

Je lève le scalpel mais il est plus rapide que moi. Je sens une seringue se planter dans mon bras et vite sa voix me semble lointaine.

- Tu ne me laisses pas le choix, mais tu dois me faire confiance.

Ma vision se trouble de taches noires. Je ne veux pas perdre conscience, pas maintenant.

Et malgré mes efforts pour rester lucide, en quelques secondes tout devient noir et je m'efface.

Je donne des cookies à ceux qui me laissent une review ;)


	2. William Kane

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Avant toutes choses, d****ésolée pour mon absence. Je ne saurais m'excuser suffisamment, je suis stupide. Mais bon, l'autre jour c'était mon anniversaire, et je me suis dis "ça alors le temps passe vite!pourquoi ne pas updater?" donc me voilà**

**Ah oui, un cookie pour Soph28, un cookie pour Ana 3031, un cookie pour Suna et un cookie pour Solene! Merci pour vos reviews ****voici donc la suite, la Renarde se réveille...**

* * *

"It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie,

the moment to live, and the moment to die,

the moment to fight, the moment to fight,

to fight, to fight, to fight."

30 Seconds to Mars- This is war

* * *

_"Ce n'est pas normal, réveille toi... réveille toi"_

Je tente de me retrouver, mais ma tête est douloureuse, et ma vision est trouble lorsque j'ouvre les yeux. D'ailleurs je n'aperçois presque rien, juste de larges taches noires qui se développent dans mon champ de vision. Je tente de relever ma tête, mais je retombe mollement sur un oreiller.

Un oreiller?

En même temps que mes sens s'aiguisent, je ressens une douleur à l'avant bras. Je ferme les yeux, prends une grande inspiration et parviens à me maintenir en position assise, les pieds hors du lit. Mon regard se pose d'abord sur le lit puis le lieu autour de moi. Je suis manifestement dans une chambre, et je porte toujours mes vêtements de l'arène. Tout est luxueux, que ce soit le carrelage de marbre ou le dressing féminin plein à craquer. J'en conclus que je suis encore au Capitole. Prudemment, je fais quelques pas dans cette chambre trop grande et me dirige vers la porte.

- Tu es réveillée.

Je me retourne soudainement vers la voix. Un jeune homme est assis à coté de la fenêtre. La lumière que projette la lune par les vitres accentue la pâleur de sa peau. Il détourne son regard de la tablette interactive diffusant des images dans ces mains et me fixe.

Ma réaction est instinctive. Je recule et cherche autour de moi de quoi me protéger, une arme ou une distraction.L'homme se lève dans la pénombre et tend les mains en signe de reddition.

- Hey, je te le dis, je ne te veux pas de mal, je suis de ton coté!

Il me parle comme on parle à un petit chiot blessé et apeuré. Il avance de quelques pas et quitte enfin la pénombre argenté de la lune.

C'est le même médecin que celui dans la morgue. Je scrute son visage qui m'est familier, et je m'embourbe encore plus dans l'incompréhension. De manière évidente il est originaire du Capitole. Et pourtant il est complètement différent des autres clowns qui peuplent la cité. Ses cheveux ébouriffés ne sont pas violets ou oranges mais simplement bruns, comme ses yeux. Ses seuls signes d'appartenance au Capitole sont les tatouages noirs qui courent le longs de ses avants bras et de son cou, et cet excentricité calme dans le regard. Cet homme est une contradiction en lui même.

-Qui êtes vous?

Ma voix est rauque et faible. Je m'étonne même d'être encore capable de parler. Cela fait trop longtemps que j'ai sacrifié mon humanité pour la survie.

-Je suis la raison pour laquelle tu n'es pas morte. C'est à cause de moi que nous sommes dans cette galère.

Il agrippe ses cheveux à deux mains, épuisé et agacé.

-Je ne me suis pas présenté, Docteur William Kane. Appelle moi Will. Il me tend sa main.

Je reste interdite devant sa main tendue. Il n'essaie même pas de me tuer? Et il n'imagine même pas que je puisse le tuer? Des centaines de questions fusent dans mon crâne, mais je ne parviens qu'à articuler les faibles mots:"je ne comprends pas".

Will Kane soupire puis désignant du menton un petit bol posé sur la table de nuit, il ajoute doucement: "tu devrais manger".

J'ignore parfaitement son conseil. J'ai beau être désespérément affamée, je ne vais surement pas prendre le risque de m'empoisonner moi même. Mon manque de réaction le fait rire.

-Tu ne penses pas que si j'avais voulu te tuer, j'en aurais eu tout le temps pendant que tu dormais?!

-Il me semble avoir échappé à la mort déjà une fois, je remarque d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

-Non!s'écrit soudain le docteur. Techniquement tu n'es pas morte!

-Mais vous m'avez injecté quelque chose dans le sang, je réplique en désignant mon bras où j'aperçois des marques rouges de piqûres.

-Il fallait bien te calmer dans la morgue. Et je devais fais analyser un échantillon de ton sang pour voir s'il restait des traces...

-Des traces des baies n'est ce pas?

Il soupire et lève les yeux au ciel puis ordonne simplement:

"Mange"

Je ne me fais pas prier; je me jette sur la nourriture. Mon Dieu, j'avais oublié ô combien je mourrais de faim. Avant même que je m'en aperçoive, j'ai vidé mon bol. Je ne sais même pas ce que je viens de manger. Le docteur me fixe intensément. Je soutiens son regard.

-Pourquoi ne suis-je pas morte?

-Il existe une toxine extraite du rhododendron _poncticum_, qu'on appelle "Hydrochlorothiazide" et plus communément c'est "le sureau mortel" . C'est une molécule, qui a grande dose, réduit le pouls jusqu'à le rendre indétectable et provoque une paralysie presque mortelle pendant environ une ou deux heures. Les baies que tu as avalés en étaient remplies. C'est pour cela que tu as quitté l'Arène. Les battements de ton cœur n'étaient plus entendus, on t'a cru morte, alors ils ont envoyés un hovercraft pour te récupérer et te mettre avec les autres, dans la morgue. C'est là que je t'ai récupéré.

Je fronce mes sourcils. Quelques éléments ne collent pas dans cette histoire. Si les organisateurs des Jeux me pensaient morte, quel rôle jouait le médecin dans cette histoire? Je bondis en arrière et sens mon cœur battre trop fort dans ma poitrine.

-Qui êtes vous! je crie. Où sommes nous? Que voulez vous de moi?!

Il se lève et tente vainement de me rassurer.

-Je te le répète encore, je suis de ton coté! Je t'ai amené ici, dans l'appartement de ma sœur pour te protéger. Seule et vivante, tu n'aurais pas tenu deux minutes dans le bâtiment de préparation des Jeux. Alors je t'ai endormie et grâce à mon statut j'ai pu te transporter hors du bâtiment.

-Votre "statut", je souligne, mais qui êtes vous pour vous promener en traînant le corps d'un tribut sans que personne ne trouve ça suspect?

Son front se creusa de rides et il planta des yeux inquiets dans les miens.

-Je ne suis pas que médecin. Je suis également chercheur biologiste dans l'équipe de Préparation des Outils Mortels des Hunger Games. Ces baies, c'est moi qui les aie crées. C'est moi qui les aie mises dans l'Arène. C'est à cause de moi que tu es encore vivante aujourd'hui.

Encore une fois je me retrouve à le fixer sans comprendre. Tout cela n'a pas de sens. Parce que malgré ses allures de cirque insouciant et futile, le Capitole peine à cacher le sang qu'il fait couler. Dans le District 5, on entend parfois des rumeurs sur des exécutions qui sont menées contre ceux qui s'opposent au président Snow. Et dans ces moments là, on se demande si la sécurité existerait dans Panem.

Mais si réellement Will Kane est le créateur du Sureau, alors le Capitole représente autant un danger pour lui que pour moi. Et ma présence à ses cotés est la preuve même de sa culpabilité. _Alors pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas encore tuée?_

-Sommes nous des alliés, je chuchote, ou allez vous me tuer dès que vous en aurez l'occasion?

Il semble indécis pendant quelques secondes puis finalement me tend sa main.

J'avance doucement, de peur qu'il me frappe ou m'attaque ou je ne sais quoi. Mais finalement je serre solennellement sa main. Désormais, il ne s'agit plus de survivre à la personne en face de moi, mais de survivre grâce à cette personne.

J'entre dans un nouveau jeu. Les règles ont peut être changées, mais l'enjeu reste le même. Désormais c'est sa vie avec la mienne. Je ne peux survivre que grâce à cet inconnu à qui je dois la mort, et la vie.

* * *

Lorsque l'eau brûlante glisse le long de mon dos, je sens enfin à quel point mes muscles sont tendus. En entrant dans la salle de bain je n'ai pas voulu voir mon corps, mais je me sens toujours maigre et faible. Mon corps est recouvert de cicatrices et de bleus, dus à plusieurs jours dans la nature. Je me trouve presque ridicule, à me plonger dans des centaines de savons et d'huiles pour les cheveux différentes alors que 12 heures auparavant je me battais pour survivre. L'eau qui tombe à mes pieds est sale de poussière. Ma tête me brûle et j'essaie d'assimiler tout ce qui m'a été dit.  
_Je m'appelle Arya, j'ai 16 ans. Je suis originaire du District 5 où j'ai été choisie comme tribut aux 74 ème Hunger Games. J'ai mangé des baies de Sureau Mortel, et c'est ainsi que j'ai pu quitter l'Arène. Et maintenant je dois accorder toute ma confiance à un homme qui devait causer ma mort._

Je m'étrangle presque de dégoût, simplement parce que l'idée de fraterniser avec mes meurtriers est insupportable.

Chez moi, au District 5, la vie est loin d'être aussi rude qu'au 12 ou au 11. Nous avons des petits appartements où nous vivons en famille. Nous avons l'eau courante, et bien sûr l'électricité. Les habitants ne connaissent pas la compétition constante du District 2 ou 1, mais hélas la solidarité n'y a également pas sa place. La vie est grise, et rythmée par le travail à la centrale. Les parents se lèvent le matin, réveillent leurs enfants avant de se préparer et de s'engouffrer dans des bus. Les plus jeunes s'entassent dans des salles de classe, et à partir de 12 ans, commence le réel travail.

Les centrales sont de gros bâtiments reliés par les fils à haute tension. On y passe ses journées, à aligner des fusibles et à transporter des générateurs électriques. Les enfants sont employés pour se glisser grâce à leur petite taille sous les machines et reconnecter des câbles et des fusibles.

Chaque jour, plusieurs personnes sont victimes de brûlures et d'électrocutions; mais on préfère fermer les yeux sur ces conditions de travail et on se tait. Mais au fond, la colère est toujours là, jour après jour, née de la frustration de ne pouvoir choisir sa vie, de ne pouvoir choisir ses droits et de voir chaque année des enfants envoyés à la mort.

Alors on en vient à détester le Capitole. Nous ne pouvons haïr une seule personne en particulier, car tous ces habitants nous sont inconnus. Non, la haine est dirigée vers ces montagnes infranchissables d'où s'écoule en cascade le sang des citoyens.

Avant, je voyais le Capitole comme une incarnation du Mal, implacable et sanguinaire. Mais depuis ma rencontre avec William, ma vision n'est plus la même. Le Mal n'est plus un homme sanguinaire enfermé dans un palais d'or, mais une bande de personnes à la banalité effarante. Ils ne respirent pas la cruauté, et des flammes ne dansent pas dans leurs yeux. Il s'agit seulement de citoyens membres d'une "équipe de préparation des dangers et outils mortels des Hunger Games". C'est trop simple. C'est la banalité du Mal.

J'ai l'impression d'étouffer dans la vapeur de la douche. Je m'y extirpe et laisse l'étonnante technologie me sécher le corps et les cheveux. Ensuite j'enfile les vêtements les plus simples et les plus chauds qui se trouvaient dans le grand dressing féminin de la chambre, parmi les leggings à plumes, les robes multicolores et les T-shirts en métal. Une fois le leggings de coton noir et le gros pull bleu en cachemire enfilés, Je jette un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir et je me demande si je ferais mieux de cacher une paire de ciseau dans ma manche, pour m'en servir d'arme ou cas ou, et me rappelle que William ne va pas essayer de me tuer. Je me promène dans l'appartement et je retrouve assez facilement Will, assis sur un canapé de velours et fixant avec attention un écran de télévision. Quand j'entre dans la pièce je comprends ce qu'il regarde. Les Jeux.

En m'apercevant, il m'accorde un faible sourire puis son visage adopte une expression inquiète.

-Ne crois pas que je regardais les Hunger Games pour le divertissement; tente-t-il de se justifier, mais plutôt pour savoir si ta disparition de la morgue va avoir une incidence sur le déroulement. Personne n'est mort depuis Tresh, ce qui veut dire que personne n'est entré dans la morgue depuis l'instant où je t'ai récupérée...

Je m'assoie discrètement sur le canapé, aussi éloignée de lui que possible et j'essaie de regarder l'écran. Les images de l'Arène défilent et je sens mon cœur battre plus fort dans ma poitrine. Les voix fluettes et ridicules de Claudius Templesmith et de Caesar Flickerman commentent la position de Cato, qui se trouve à coté de la Corne d'Abondance. Son visage est couvert de sang séché, et l'imposante épée qu'il porte accentue l'effet "prédateur". Pendant qu'il scrute les arbres autour de lui, je me retrouve à essayer de parler avec l'homme assis à coté de moi.

-C'est un joli appartement, je dis bêtement.

-Merci, répond-t-il avec un léger sourire, c'est celui de ma sœur en fait. Les vêtements te vont?

- Oui, oui merci.

La discussion tourne rapidement au silence.

-Votre sœur, je demande prudemment, où est elle?

Les muscles de sa mâchoire se tendent un instant et toujours les yeux fixés sur l'écran, il s'apprête à me répondre.

Mais soudain un cri effroyable retentit dans le silence. Sur l'écran, Katniss et Peeta sont attaqués par d'énormes chiens. La scène devant moi est si réaliste que je me crois de retour dans l'Arène. J'ai beau me tenir tétanisée devant l'écran, j'ai l'impression de suivre les deux autres tributs, alors que derrière moi, de gigantesques molosses s'apprêtent à mordre. Le paysage se fait familier, les deux tribut du District 12 arrivent à la Corne d'abondance essoufflés. Et il ne savent pas qu'un meurtrier les y attend.

Je suis figée; je n'arrive plus à respirer. Devant moi, un combat à mort s'engage alors que les chiens hurlent. Comme lorsque j'étais dans l'Arène, mon corps ne se focalise plus que sur la survie. Je n'entends plus les cris des combattants ou les aboiements enragés des monstres. Tout bouge devant mes yeux sans que je comprenne ce que je vois. _Cato est inanimé. Il est mort. _

Katniss et Peeta se fixent du regard; et une petite voix au fond de mon crâne me rappelle que cette année, deux tributs du même District peuvent gagner les Hunger Games. Tout semble être fini, et pourtant je ne desserre toujours pas les dents. Parce que l'hymne n'a toujours pas retentit, et il n'y a toujours pas eu de feux d'artifices pour saluer la fin de ces Jeux.

A la place, le Capitole fait encore preuve de sa cruauté. Il n'a pas d'explosion titanesque ou de spectacle étourdissant. Mais au contraire, la voix glacée de Claudius Templesmith.

"Mesdames et Messieurs les tributs, votre attention s'il vous plait. Il y a un petit... changement de règlement. La dernière modification consistant à autoriser deux vainqueurs du même district a été à nouveau modifiée... Un seul vainqueur pourra être couronné. Bonne chance... Et puisse le sort vous être favorable."

Le silence retombe, dans l'Arène, comme surement partout dans Panem, on ne sait que dire. Le désespoir se lit dans les yeux de Peeta et il murmure quelque chose à Katniss.

- "This is how the world ends; not with a bang! but a whimper". récite pensivement Will à coté de moi.

Tout semble calme, et soudain le pire arrive.

Parce que Katniss ne tue pas Peeta. Parce qu'il n'y a pas un meurtre de plus. Tous les deux lèvent en tremblant leurs bras vers les caméras, en exposant le contenu de leurs mains. _Les baies de Sureau Mortel _.

-Non! crie Will en se levant. Par pitié non!

Il s'arrache les cheveux devant l'écran, les yeux écarquillés. Mon cœur bat fébrilement et ma respiration se bloque, encore.

Parce que je sais ce qu'il va se passer. Ils vont tous les deux avaler les baies. Puis on les croira morts. Et quand ils se réveilleront, nous serons tous en danger. Je sens une larme rouler sur ma joue.

"Arrêtez! Arrêtez! Mesdames et Messieurs, je vous présente les gagnants des 74 èmes Hunger Games".

La musique retentit et les feux d'artifices explosent mais je n'ai pas le temps de réaliser ce qu'il vient de se passer; parce que Will se retourne soudainement et m'agrippe violemment par les épaules.

- Il faut partir, Arya, tout de suite! Ils savent que je suis le responsable du Sureau Mortel, et ils vont venir nous tuer!

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Et je cours. Il n'y a plus qu'une issue, s'enfuir.

* * *

**Bon voili voilà mes cocos, une petite review? ce serait adorable, alors je compte sur vous!  
Merci beaucoup et à bientôt!**

**S. :)**


	3. Took the Midnight Train going Anywhere

**Me revoilà après un long voyage à Berlin! Je n'ai pas eu d'échos de mon dernier chapitre alors je ne saurais dire si je dois ajouter quelques éléments à cette histoire ou en retirer, ou je ne sais quoi...**

**En tout cas, voici un nouveau chapitre, certes un peu court mais comme je suis en vacances le wifi se fait rare!**

**Enjoy et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez!**

**disclamer (Parce que je les oublie tout le temps): Tout le terrible univers des Hunger Games appartient à Madame Collins, pas moi.**

* * *

_"Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq..."_

Sans même m'en rendre compte, je me suis mise à compter les secondes. Je me rue dans la chambre où j'étais quelques naïves minutes auparavant et armée d'un grand sac à dos, je me jette sur les vêtements les plus simples et les plus pratiques que propose l'imposant dressing.

"_dix-sept, dix-huit, dix-neuf, vingt, vingt et un..."_

Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. Sans arrêter ma cadence, je fonce vers la cuisine pendant que Will est en train de trier du matériel médical dans le salon. Je prends toute la nourriture qui me tombe sous la main, car je sais que la faim se tient à l'horizon; mais pas seulement. Car c'est à contre cœur que j'emporte tous les couteaux de la cuisine. Je vais surement devoir tuer, je le sais. Je prends une profonde inspiration et me remets à compter.

_"Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq..."_

Toujours dans le salon, Will étudie avec un air paniqué un tas de feuilles; des lettres. Je vais en saisir une, mais soudain je remarque les cris et les festivités qui sont diffusées sur l'écran de la télévision toujours allumée.

-C'est mieux, s'ils font la fête, commente Will sans lâcher ses papiers du regard. Plus la foule est en délire, plus on a de chance de passer inaperçus.

-Où allons nous? je demande d'une voix cassante. Avons nous... des alliés ou des amis?

-Je ne suis sur de rien, pour l'instant nous devons juste quitter le Capitole avant que les Pacificateurs débarquent. Il se leva et repris ses préparatifs, tout en évitant mon regard.

Ma dose de stress augmente encore plus et je retrouve des difficultés à respirer.

-Cela veut dire, que dans la possibilité où nous parvenons à ne pas mourir ce soir et à s'enfuir, nous n'avons pas de plan pour la suite?! Autant nous livrer tout de suite!

"_trente-trois, trente-quatre, trente-cinq, trente-six..."_

Je compte encore, mais cette fois je mesure mes respirations. Et alors une nouvelle s'impose violemment à mon cerveau. Ma famille, ils vont certainement être massacrés. L'idée de voir mon petit frère Jem tout seul, du haut de ses cinq ans, faire face aux armes des Pacificateurs me donne assez de force pour protester.

-Nous ne pouvons pas partir, je crie soudainement, ils vont tuer ma famille sinon!

-Et prendre le risque de faire propager des rumeurs? répond le médecin en fermant son sac, pourquoi s'attaqueraient ils à la famille d'une morte? Non, Arya, les gens sauraient qu'il y a des secrets cachés sous ta mort. Alors pour les protéger tu dois disparaître!

-Et pour aller où? Tout Panem est un danger pour moi à présent, je n'ai nulle part où aller!

-Non pas forcément, s'écrit Will. Il me fait face et en plantant son regard perçant dans le mieux agrippa mes épaules comme pour me rassurer.  
Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, et d'ailleurs tu ne vas surement pas me croire, mais tu dois m'écouter avec attention. Tu voulais savoir au sujet de ma sœur. Nous sommes dans son appartement car il n'a pas été habité depuis un an. Elle a disparu, elle s'est enfuie. Elle parlait souvent de quitter le Capitole et toutes ses recherches elle me les a confiées dans ses lettres. Un beau jour elle a cessé de répondre au téléphone, et je me suis retrouvé gardien de ses secrets. Tu te demandes où nous pouvons aller, et bien ma sœur était persuadée qu'il y avait d'autres terres au delà du District 12, et je sais que ça parait complètement fou, mais aujourd'hui je veux crois qu'elle avait raison. Je veux croire dur comme fer qu'il y a une sorte de Terre Promise...

Les mots restent coincés au fond de ma gorge, et pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Will: tout cela est complètement fou.

-Un pays hors de l'influence du Capitole... C'est impossible, on ne peut miser notre survie sur une _idée _!

- Quel autre choix avons nous, sinon? Arya, nous devons réellement espérer qu'il puisse exister un échappatoire, car sinon tu as raison, autant nous livrer tout de suite, et laisser le Capitole enterrer ses secrets.

_"Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq..."_

Cette fois ci je compte les battements de mon cœur, parce que je ne sais pas combien de battements il lui reste.

C'est complètement fou. C'est comme sauter par dessus la crevasse d'un ravin vertigineux en espérant de tout cœur d'atterrir sur l'autre versant. Ma grand-mère maternelle, celle qui était aveugle, appelait ces décisions si risquées des "actes de foi".

Sauf que cette fois je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur. Je ne peux me permettre de tomber dans le ravin. Alors je m'accroche de toutes mes forces à cette idée: Je dois traverser Panem, je dois trouver cette Terre Secrète.

* * *

A l'instant même où je crois que la chance commence enfin à nous sourire, les ennuis débarquent.

C'était presque un miracle, si nous étions parvenus à quitter l'immeuble et traverser les ruelles désertes alors que la population de clowns psychopathes s'était regroupée dans les stades de divertissements pour fêter la fin des Hunger Games. Pendant une heure nous courions silencieusement alors que sous le même ciel résonnaient des cris de joie et des gloussements ridicules. Mais désormais, le hangar de la Grande Gare ne semble pas vide. Cachée derrière des sacs de farine, je me ronge les ongles en me demandant ce qui met tant de temps à William pour repérer quels trains partent loin du Capitole. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre lorsque des pas résonnent dans le silence de la gare et se rapprochent de ma cachette.

-Arya, murmure Will, j'ai deux nouvelles. Une mauvaise et une bonne: J'ai entendus plusieurs techniciens sur les quais, il parlaient d'un train défectueux qui devait être renvoyé au District 6 afin d'être réparé. Le problème, c'est qu'il y aura plusieurs équipes de Pacificateurs qui y seront également...

Je repense aux couteaux cachés dans mon sac, et je me demande si je vais devoir tuer les techniciens et les Pacificateurs.

Sans un bruit, notre décision est prise. Je me glisse silencieusement hors de ma cachette et je suis Will dans les méandres de la gare, éclairée uniquement par les rayons de la lune filtrés par les grandes fenêtres. Les couloirs sont vides, mais du bruit provient des quais. Quelques rires, des voies assourdies par l'alcool, des cris et une étrange chanson hurlée à tue-tête par un des hommes: "Jeanneton prend sa faucille..."

J'espère sincèrement que les personnes soient suffisamment ivres de ne pas remarquer que nous voulons entrer clandestinement dans les wagons. Mais encore une fois j'ai espéré trop vite. D'autres pas plus structurés rejoignent les cris des fêtards. Des Pacificateurs. Je me recroqueville encore plus dans le petit abri qu'offre

-Quand démarrez vous ce train? demande soudain une voix furibonde.

Les techniciens sont encore trop occupés a rire et à boire pour répondre, alors l'inconnu réitère sa question.

-hihih, on l'envoie au 6 quand vous voulez les cocos!

-Un peu de respect, ordonne l'homme. Vous lancerez la machine dès que nous serons à nos postes!

Deux secondes plus tard, mon complice me secoue et nous nous glissons hors de notre cachette pour nous jeter dans une des portes entrouvertes du dernier wagon. C'est la salle des machines. Il y fait extrêmement sombre.

Mais nous ne comprenons que trop tard notre erreur. Si l'ensemble du train est constamment silencieux, la salle des machines absorbe tout le bruit produit pour les fonctionnalités des machines. Et dans le chaos qu'est cette salle, nous sentons le sol vibrer sous nos pieds. Je me retourne avec éffroi. Un des mécanicien met en marche le train; ses reflèxes étant alourdis par l'alcool, et sa perception diminuée par la faible luminosité, il ne nous a pas encore remarqué.

Mais c'est trop tard. Car déjà il se retourne et crie à l'aide. Mais sa voix est étouffée. A coté de moi résonnent trois coups de feu, et l'homme s'écroule, mort.

J'ai du mal à réaliser que c'est bien William, le pistolet de Pacificateur toujours tendu vers sa victime, qui a tiré; mais le sang s'écoule déjà jusqu'à nos pieds et mon complice demeure immobile.

-Je n'ai pas fait ça, murmure-t-il, dit moi que je ne viens pas de tuer de sang froid un homme...

-On avait pas trop le choix, je tente maladroitement de le rassurer, mais ma voix se noie dans le souffle des machines.

Je lui prends avec précautions le pistolet des mains et m'avance avec terreur vers le corps étendu par terre.

Pendant les Jeux, ma stratégie était simple: se contenter de la survie à la Nature. Dès le début, je m'étais enfuie de la Corne d'abondance où les combats faisaient rage, pour me terrer loin de tous mes adversaires. Je savais que cette technique ne serait pas suffisante, que tôt ou tard le Capitole m'infligerait sa loi du plus fort: tuer ou être tué.

Je m'étais enfuie pour ne pas avoir à choisir. L'idée de me voir donner la mort à quelqu'un pouvait me terrifier encore plus que la vision de Cato et de ses armes sanguinolantes.

La fuite m'avait toujours semblé être la solution. Mais il faut croire que le Capitole ne se laisse pas oublié si facilement. Car à l'instant où je m'approche du cadavre, les portes s'ouvrent et un deuxième mécanicien ivre fait son entrée. Il n'a pas le temps de lever les yeux. Il n'a même pas le temps d'inspirer son dernier souffle. Car j'ai l'arme à feu dans mes mains et je tire.

_"Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq"._

* * *

**Réponse à Suna: d'abord merci pour ta review! Pour ce qui est des baies on en saura plus plus tard. Les cours de philo, faut bien que ça serve. Et puis pour une fois que j'y ai à peu près compris quelque chose... Et puis pour le nom, bah je cherchais juste un nom assez simple, et qui faisait pas "Je m'appelle Krystal Hope, je suis une sorcière surpuissante à la beauté translucide et avec un grand secret, le tout assorti d'un gros popotin de Mary-Sue"...**

**Enfin voilà, cette fois ci,Cheese cake pour ceux qui laissent des gentils reviews!**

**ps: Le titre du chapitre est une sorte d'hommage certes assez bizarre à l'interprète de Finn Hudson décédé cette semaine...**


End file.
